Try once, go back, do better
by Zanka no Tachi 31
Summary: Ichigo gained his ability to strike back at Ginjou at the last second and was sent flying through the doors of the senkaimon and into the past when his mother was still a teen in high school and Isshin a captain. Fullbring/Quincy Ichigo
1. Rainy days

Ichigo tapped his pen on the desk he sat at as he stared out the window. The teacher continued rambling in the background although unheard by Ichigo, having broken away from the topic she was discussing to talk to another student leaving the others to continue with their schoolwork.

Rain pelted at the window drowning out the noise of the background as it dribbled through cracks and left a small pool of water at the base of the cream coloured window sill, the condensation didn't help either as the water finally broke the water tension and began flowing over the edge and down the wall into a drain that had been placed there for that particular purpose. No matter how many times the window was looked at it "couldn't" be fixed and so it stayed like that allowing the cool outside environment to wash inside causing all but one to wear a jumper inside the classroom.

Ichigo sighed as he looked away from the window he was seated next to and to his right where the person of his concern sat working diligently at the school work placed in front of them even though they were somewhat equally troubled even though it was for a different reason. Their short orange hair reached just above their shoulders and swayed slightly with every movement made. Looking back to the window Ichigo dully noted that it had been raining back then as well.

* * *

FLASH BACK

"Your fullbring is mine!" Ginjou roared with glee, a face splitting grin on his face as he stabbed forwards with his blade towards the frozen Ichigo who couldn't believe what he had done.

_"I, I can't believe I trusted him. But he did switch the way he called me for that one time just then…Is it possible…that Ginjou was under Tsukishima's influence this whole time and now he has been released. That they were on the same side all along?"_ Ichigo thought as the blade he saw closing in at a painstakingly slow pace as time appeared to slow down around him, his senses coming to a high as so did his anger.

Ichigo reached out with his left arm and stopped the blade with a single hand on the tip much to the shock of Ginjou and Tsukishima as their plans were now foiled somewhat. It would be a lot harder to obtain Ichigo's power now since he had come back to his senses in that split moment of shock. Possibly much harder by gauging the look on his face.

Uryuu smirked where he lay on the rooftop in some of his own blood while healing himself with a basic reishi manipulation technique to stop the blood flow. _"That's right, here we go Ichigo. Back to your old self finally. Bring down anything that dares hurt those close to you."_

"Tch." Ginjou grunted as he jumped back and prepared himself. He could have sworn he saw blue markings on Ichigo's neck. Only Quincy's possessed an ability that brought out that appearance, a trick of the light, that's all it was. Lunging forwards again Ginjou was unprepared for when Ichigo stuck forwards with inhuman strength, green trickles of light dancing on the white fullbring armour Ichigo wore.

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo roared as he swung forwards launching Ginjou into the sky and followed shortly afterwards. "It was you!" Ichigo yelled, his face contorted with anger. **"Getsuga,"** he cried as the machete blade he held was raised over head and glowed with black reiryoku, much different from the first strike of this technique that he used on Tsukishima that was white, **"Tenshou!"** Ichigo finished slashing downwards, smirking when he saw Ginjou's widening eyes as a torrent of energy crashed down on his blade along with Ichigo's own blade.

Ginjou however didn't budge due to his own status as a shinigami and the level of strength he had acquired over that time slaying hollows and taking others fullbring. Instead he grinned, his whole body glowing green. With a mighty push Ginjou managed to momentarily shove off Ichigo giving him enough time to reach down for the chain that hung off of his leather jacket and into the pocket where it ended. Yanking the chain out of his pocket it revealed the item that was on the other end, a substitute shinigami badge.

"You won't win now Kurosaki! Haha!" Ginjou cackled. Ginjou placed the badge on the cross guard off his fullbring blade and released a mighty torrent of reiatsu as a coating of a dark purple reiryoku shrouded his appearance.

Ichigo flashed with a green spark of 'soul energy' and seemingly appeared all around Ginjou while unconsciously making sure the pendant his mother gave him when he was little was still where it was around his neck when he began wearing it again not long after he lost his shinigami powers. Ichigo's speed was far too great for the normal human eye to keep track of however Ginjou could see his movements as plain as daylight would be during the day. Ichigo's speed however was far faster than the average full bringer though, he would give him that for sure. His strength as well, amplified by that of his shinigami heritage to be beyond that of a mildly powered punch from Yasutora Sado, however still below the point where it would be considered dangerous in his current form.

Ginjou struck out clashing blades with Ichigo instantly, whose highly toned reflexes and body kept him from suffering a near fatal blow across his chest as he placed his blade vertically to his right side where Ginjou struck and winced behind the force as he was sent careening through the air. Ginjou followed up and struck again mercilessly although being careful to avoid any fatal blows to his target as to keep the new power intact.

As soon as Ginjou reappeared above Ichigo he prepared for the worst as the giant two hilted blade came crashing down upon him sending him towards the ground. Ichigo managed to flip himself around the right way in the short space of time and landed with both feet on the ground, his legs bending and acting as shock absorbers as the ground cracked and cratered slightly under the force.

Taking off in a sprint Ichigo anchored himself to the ground at the same time as using it as a spring board to propel himself along the ground before jumping and vaulting off of the house roof for a kick to Ginjou's face. It didn't connect as Ginjou held up the flat side of his blade just in time and grunted slightly at having the full weight of Ichigo's body slamming into him at high speeds.

Casting Ichigo to the side with a swing of his blade Ginjou looked on blankly raising his blade overhead making it glow the same green it did the time he battled Tsukishima atop the apartment complexes and swung forwards with a mighty swing, at the same time noting the shoji doors fading into existence behind Ichigo. "Hopefully that'll take care of some of you." Ginjou muttered in disappointment watching the massive explosion as the great beam of 'soul energy' connected with Ichigo who didn't have time to evade the massive attack. "Tsukishima," Ginjou called out while taking the substitute badge off of his sword, "we were to slow, let's leave."

Turning on his heel Tsukishima gave a disappointed sigh dully noting how he would have to find replacements for the now dead Xcution members that Ginjou had ordered him to kill. Riruka had been having a change of mind and it was beginning to affect the others after all. If one part of the group didn't work it would affect their overall performance after all.

Ichigo grunted and yelled as the green energy burnt the skin on his face, the armour supposedly protecting the rest of his body from the searing energy. He wasn't strong enough however and was quickly accelerated backwards into the still closed shoji doors which splintered upon contact and then broke away launching Ichigo into the white expanse, unable to see the wide eye looks of many captains and lieutenants as another black portal opened and sucked Ichigo within due to the absence of a Jigokuchō, and into the dangai.

Ichigo cried out as he was propelled through the darkness, the wind rushing past his ears when suddenly some light came into existence allowing Ichigo to see the purple rocky ground below but not before he could react. Ichigo heaved and closed his eyes as the pain came a mere few moments later when he landed on his side, a crack making itself audible within the apparently narrow tunnel he was within.

Ichigo's ears perked slightly as he heard the sound of crashing sand from all around him. Opening his eyes he couldn't help but notice that the shadow that his body cast in front of him was getting shorter and shorter as either his savior or impending doom approached. Ichigo looked up and around seemingly unfamiliar with the environment he was now in until he looked a bit more closely at the flowing walls of purple sand that seemed to disappear underneath the ground and appear through cracks in the sealing.

Suddenly a roar assaulted Ichigo's ears and he ran. _"Shit, how did I get here?"_ Ichigo screamed within his mind until he remembered vaguely seeing a spot of red hair tied up in a ponytail. Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly as realisation came to him. _"Renji."_ Ichigo thought zoning out a little. _"So you weren't that far behind from helping me after all. I wonder if Rukia was there as well."_

Coming back to the current situation Ichigo knew he couldn't keep going for much longer, even with bringer light. Who knew where this tunnel ended after all? It was possible that he could end up in Heuco Mundo, possibly even Soul society. Unfortunately though as far as Ichigo's understanding came, he might never leave and so maybe it was best he just gave up now instead of exhausting himself. _"No!"_ Ichigo shook his head as his vision began to blur trying to bring himself out of the hopeless thoughts. The injuries and blood loss through Ginjou's last attack were beginning to affect him.

Ichigo looked down at himself and saw that almost none of his armour remained despite what he thought when Ginjou attacked. Blood was leaving the wounds at an incredible pace and left bright red footprints behind him that were swallowed by the Kōtotsu almost as soon as his foot left the ground. _"Damn…it's so…close now."_ Ichigo thought struggling to go onward as his vision blackened before finally leaving him allowing the Kōtotsu to crash into him and swallow him completely.

Not long after that, or at least in Ichigo's perspective, he awoke on a grassy slope to the rain that dribbled onto his body soaking what remained of his clothing, draining away the still wet blood revealing small scabs and scars that remained from his battle with Ginjou. How he healed he didn't know but he didn't care either he was just thankful for it.

Sitting up it took a moment for Ichigo to realise where he was. The river below him continued to evade his mind for a moment before he looked around and noticed a few somewhat vaguely familiar landmarks. They almost seemed younger somehow yet older at the same time, the architecture style being slightly older, although almost unnoticeable than to what he was accustomed to. Ichigo shrugged it off as paranoia believing that he simply ended up here after his battle with Ginjou and went back to looking at the river below him.

After a moment Ichigo stood and felt the soreness of his muscles from the places where they had been injured the worst in the fight. Flexing the muscles in his body a little to relax them he allowed small sparks off green to come out of his finger tips and make contact with his thumb, managing to stop a handful of raindrops before they hit the ground.

Releasing the water it splashed to the ground with a wet mush as the mud below the grass didn't have the capacity to support so much water intake from the approaching storm.

Ichigo walked up to the pathway that ran along the top of the river bank. There was currently no one on it to see him in such a pitiful state, without a shirt revealing the five pointed cross that hung on a silver chain from his neck and a pair of torn jeans. Facing the direction of home Ichigo just hoped that his friends had been recovered from their induced 'hypnosis' however unlikely it was, his family included. Turning right onto the pathway Ichigo began his slow walk before looking to his right where he saw a couple of people he didn't recognise with umbrella's over their heads walking in the opposite direction on the opposite side of the river as a car drove past them splashing water onto them causing a few to squeal with surprise and anger.

Looking straight again Ichigo took off with a burst of reiryoku vanishing from sight towards where home was supposed to be.

* * *

(Across the river)

Meanwhile a teenage girl with orange hair across the river, blinked for a moment before turning around and seeing nothing. _"There was something there a moment ago. I'm sure of it."_ she thought with narrowed eyes trying to see if someone was hiding on the other side of the river.

"Hey Masaki!" another girl cried out through the increasing power of the rain, "You don't want to get your feet soaked do you? Come on, we've all gotta get home before the rain gets too heavy." The girl cried out again her face displaying her obvious emotions of wanting to hurry home before the rain became too heavy.

"Y-yeah, ok, I'm coming." Masaki replied before having one last look in the direction where she felt the other energy before turning around and bolting off with her friend to get out of the rain as quickly as possible.

* * *

Ichigo landed on the ground and began walking forwards to what was supposed to be his house when he noticed one difference; there was no clinic sign. _"That's strange."_ Ichigo thought, _"There's supposed to be a sign right there."_ Ichigo looked down at the door, which was supposed to be a glass panel with a front desk and waiting chairs on the other side, _"The door is different as well."_

"Haha that's a good one Toga, haha." A shout of laughter was heard from within the house as light projected multiple shadows onto the curtain covered window just around the side of the house.

"Dad doesn't know anyone by that name, plus that voice was totally different." Ichigo said to himself becoming extremely confused. Ichigo began walking forwards to see things for himself when he suddenly remembered what Urahara had told him about the Dangai and stopped.

* * *

FLASH BACK WITHIN FLASH BACK

"The Dangai is a passage between both soul society and the human world." Urahara began. "Inside time constantly shifts at two thousand times the rate of both soul society and the human world because it's separate to both the world of the living and afterlife. Usually a Shinigami is given a Jigokuchō to guide them, as an alternate route to go through the Dangai so getting caught in either the Kōryū or Kōtotsu doesn't happen, which, if it did, would force said person through the time line to an alternate place in time. Well at least theoretically that is. No one has ever been known to survive getting caught and swallowed by either, as the body presumably, breaks down and disintegrates unable to stay together because of the rapid flow of time. Of course there is no evidence though other than the theory. No one has shown up to present themselves as a living example or possibly been placed within the right timeline."

FLASH BACK WITHIN FLASH BACK END

* * *

Ichigo clenched his fist making his knuckles turn white and his nails draw blood from his palms as he turned around and began to walk away. What happened now, he didn't know. The question at the moment was, had he gone forwards or backwards in time? Looking at his surroundings again, they did remind him a little of when he was younger so the most likely option to choose would be back.

Ichigo took three steps forward before he had an idea. Hat'n'clogs might know what to do. He shouldn't reveal too much at first though. Maybe swipe some food and clothes along the way even though it wasn't really his style to steal from other people.

* * *

Ichigo now stood outside the Urahara Shoten fully clothed in a plain purple T-shirt and new brown shorts. His hunger had been answered with a loaf of bread that he had swept from a bakery and his thirst…well the rain did the trick even though a little energy consuming for him to slow down the rain for it to pool in his hands so he could drink the water. He'd rather he didn't steal more than he already had.

Moving forwards Ichigo saw a black cat with golden eyes look up to him strangely as he passed it and opened the doors to the shop before stepping in.

"Ah, a customer, welcome, however I'm afraid you must be quick, we're about to close for the day." A man at the back of the store said jovially tipping his hat towards Ichigo. He was dressed in a black coat with green clothing underneath, a walking Cane at his side and a Bucket shaped hat with green and white stripes on his head covering the sandy blonde hair and over shadowing his eyes slightly giving him a slightly mysterious look to those unaccustomed to his appearance.

"I was wondering what you know about the Dangai." Ichigo began, casually noting the narrowing of Urahara's eyes as his hand shifted slightly towards the cane at his side as well as the shift of reiryoku outside the front door. "You see I was watching these people dressed in black jumping around slaying these masked monsters and they mentioned something about the Dangai to what appeared to be, a new person to their job. These people were assuming I couldn't see or hear them and so they left without much of a fuss."

"Why would you ask such a preposterous thing? There are no people dressed in black that roam this town." Urahara replied faking his knowledge on the subject. It was almost obvious that the person that stood in front of him knew who he was, but why come here?

"Well you see, I've become somewhat able to sense the energy that these people and monsters give off so I was able to find this place." Ichigo said not realising what he just said. Big mistake. There was almost no reiryoku being released by either Yoruichi or Urahara. To be able to sense them means he must have had training.

"Who are you?" Urahara said standing up while picking up the cane slowly, ready for battle in case it became needed. "You obviously know who I am…as well as the cat that was just outside a moment ago."

"Whoa there, put down the cane." Ichigo waved his arms in front of himself worried for his own physical and spiritual being. "I just had a run in with the Kōtotsu and I kinda don't know what time I'm in…tell me, is Isshin still a captain in soul society by any chance."

"Uuuuh, yes." Urahara answered while somewhat confused at the question. _"Run in with the…Kōtotsu? Impossible!"_ Urahara thought as he watched the teenage boy in front of him apparently gain anger for the fact that Isshin Shiba was still in the soul society.

"Fuck!" Ichigo yelled slamming his head into the wooden beam next to him causing one of the stands holding the sweets to rock precariously back and forth before coming to a standstill allowing Urahara to breath a sigh of relief. His father was still a Shinigami. _"That means I haven't been born yet and…Aizen…Aizen is still out and about doing his little experiments."_

"Did you say that you came into contact with the Kōtotsu and are still alive?" Urahara said now in a more relaxed stance and gained a more interested look as he began inspecting Ichigo from a distance not getting any closer because of precautions he decided to take. Even though the boy's reiatsu output was relatively high he would probably have no problem matching his maximum in his current state.

"Yes Hat'n'clogs, I'm still alive…" Ichigo paused and turned to look at Urahara, no longer having his head against the wooden beam, to look at Urahara for a moment causing him to blink and take a step back from his inspection.

"What?" Urahara said shrugging his shoulders. "Wait, did you just call me Hat'n'clogs?"

"Stop staring at me like that. It reminds me of Kurotsuchi." Ichigo whined slightly causing Urahara to raise his eyebrows somewhat. "Yeah I called you Hat'n'clogs. You and I, we're somewhat acquainted from the time period I come from." Ichigo stated causing Urahara's interest to pique some more. All I know about from then is that you got falsely accused of some stuff Aizen did, you made a candy store and now you're living out your sad life here trying to hide your oh so precious Hogyoku from Aizen."

"Is that all?" Urahara questioned not denying the fact that his life was sad although on the contrary he thought it was quite hilarious sometimes Urahara remembered all those inexperienced Shinigami trying to jump and leap around were sometimes so funny to watch, all while trying to pry more information out of the teen before him.

"Ah, the Visoreds are hiding out somewhere here and Yoruichi was just outside a moment ago, lost track of her though." Ichigo listed off telling Urahara that he knew about the Visoreds. "You were a captain and so was Yoruichi."

"Well, all this knowledge you just told me about makes me wonder. How did you survive the transportation through the time line?" Urahara said becoming curious again only to receive a shrug of the shoulders and what seemed to be an 'I don't know' look. "Well what's your name then?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"That's interesting. There is a young Quincy girl that lives nearby in the Ishida mansion by the name of Masaki Kurosaki. Would you in anyway be related to her…by future," Urahara waved his hands a bit making almost absolutely no sense when he did this, "type…circumstances."

"I don't know. What's Isshin's last name at the moment?" Ichigo asked. If he got the answer he thought he might, that would mean that he is also part Quincy, that would be really interesting. His father did look somewhat like the Shiba family so it was a possibility.

"Ahh, so I see…mmm." Urahara nodded to himself before breaking into one of the largest smiles ever and asking possibly the most awkward question he could at the moment. "You wouldn't mind me taking a looky see inside you now would you? You know, being the first Quincy/Shinigami hybrid and all. Gotta have all the inner workings and anatomy sorted out."

"No." Was Ichigo's flat reply causing Urahara's mood to somewhat deflate. He was also part hollow, but that could be left alone for now to prevent Urahara's spirits from getting too high. "My insides are the same as a normal persons so leave me alone."

Sighing Urahara let up. "So is there anything else you want to know other than where Isshin is?"

"Yeah, actually there is, is there any way to get into a school. I didn't quite finish my last year." Ichigo said instantly going into business with Urahara. He'd set him up with a small apartment somewhere nearby and Ichigo would pay off what he owed by getting a job. Simple, well that was the thought anyway.

FLASH BACK END

* * *

So here Ichigo was now, set back a couple of years, courtesy of Urahara Keisuke in Karakura high. He knew most of the stuff he needed to know in the current year he was in and would probably be accelerated into the next grade if he kept up with how he was going putting him closer to the age group he should be with. Being stuck with students two years younger than yourself wasn't all that great.

Ichigo stood when the bell rang and picked up his books for the end of the day and walked out the exit uncaring of the gaze that was sent his way from Masaki with a questioning look. A few other female students looked his way as well although with a look of lust and envy for the hot muscled orange haired 'punk' rather than the same way Masaki looked at him.

Masaki stood as well and began packing her books away before heading out the door after the orange haired boy ignoring the calls of her friends and opting for a quick goodbye instead. Masaki caught sight of Ichigo as he turned a corner not too far away from where Masaki was and chased after Ichigo. Turning the corner though Ichigo was already gone, the open window showing he had taken a shortcut.

Masaki huffed a little and kicked the frame of the wall causing the window to shake in it's place a little before she grabbed hold of it and slammed it shut and stomped off and out the school entrance before heading home on foot unlike Ichigo had. He'd obviously left with that same mysterious technique he continued to use. Damn, she was so close to getting to talk to him too.

* * *

(Some time later)

Masaki sat at the dining table eating quietly as her Aunt sat further up the table with a small frown on her face. She had seen Masaki get distracted by something for the past few days now and it hadn't gone unnoticed by everyone. Ryuuken and Katagiri knew there was something up as well even though they weren't sure what it was. It could be the slight reiatsu fluctuations that could now be felt. What from? Who knew?

"Masaki." The woman with black hair said as she looked at Masaki placing down her utensils and folding her arms to show her seriousness in the matter.

"Yes aunt." Masaki replied her head turning towards her aunt with a cheerful smile on her face even though most would determine it as fake. She herself though, instead of placing down her utensils kept them in hand waiting to get back to what was left of the meal on the plate in front of her.

"What troubles you?" The woman asked wanting to get to the bottom of Masaki's recent behavior. It was better than before but it was slightly more distracting as the problem wasn't known and it continued to gnaw at the back of the woman's mind.

"Oh, nothing much." Masaki said with a cheery voice. Assuming that was all Masaki went to take another bite of the food on her plate but was spoken to again causing a groan to come forth in the back of the girls mind.

"Don't give me that! It's that recent reiatsu fluctuation isn't it?" Masaki's aunt demanded to which Masaki nodded sheepishly. With a sigh she older woman closed her eyes glad that she'd finally found out about what was troubling Masaki. The next question though, "Why? Is it the source that it belongs to? You shouldn't get involved, it's probably Shinigami business." The woman fired off a series of questions not waiting for answers before resolving to herself that it was simply Shinigami business without any further insight.

"It's not Shinigami business Aunt." Masaki said catching her Aunt's attention, "There's this boy that recently entered the school as a transfer, he gives off the stuff like he's always full. He doesn't get tired from it either. It's strange." Masaki said drifting off again trying to think of possibly how a human could give off so much all the time and not get tired. There was that necklace he had though…the necklace!

"A normal human giving off that much? Please Masaki, no normal human can do that." The elder woman said letting out a troubled sigh. If it was just a normal human then how much potential did they have.

"Wait! I remember now! He had a necklace on that looked like it had a Quincy pendant on it." Masaki said as though she'd just solved the mystery.

"He couldn't be a Quincy though." Replied Masaki's aunt. "A Quincy has far better control than that. He probably knew someone that died recently and kept it as a memento for that person. A Gemischt most likely. That person probably gained some reiryoku through spending an extended amount of time around that person and what they did."

"But he always disappeared and appeared out of thin air like when Ryuu-chan uses his Hirenkyaku." Masaki said causing her Aunt to raise an eyebrow seriously considering Masaki to get her eyes checked. Yes there was a powerful spiritual presence within Karakura town at the moment but the amount of control this person displayed would make most of the spiritually aware community think that this person had no spiritual abilities other than seeing ghosts.

"I think you're beginning to see things Masaki. This boy as you say, has no control over his reiryoku which leads to the obvious conclusion that he can't be much stronger than a regular human." The elder woman said going back to eating her meal.

It did make some sense; the soul would need to get stronger to be able to stand around such strong beings of the spiritual world. Masaki thought about it for a moment before finally agreeing with her Aunt 'solving' that mysterious case of reiryoku output. The being would've become so accustomed to releasing it that their endurance would have built up allowing them to sustain the output at a continuous rate. Unfortunately though that meant he would become hollow bait and he would be eaten.

* * *

NOTE: Pairing may or may not happen. But in the chance that it does ideas are appreciated.

NOTE2: Tell me what you think. I know it's another fic but I've had the idea in my head for a while now so I thought why not?

please review


	2. New dawn

**BEFORE STORY NOTES:** Thank you for the reviews.

Not naming anyone (cough, cough, sami217) the questions were stupid. Read the story if you wish to find out.

* * *

Ichigo stood atop the peak of one of the many small mountain ranges within Urahara's basement, having asked for permission first of course. Ichigo was currently not only on the peak of one of the mountains but the pointy ten metre tall tip that decided to make it's place at the centre of the small cluster. Bending over carefully trying not to slip and injure himself he slid the only foot capable of being placed on the point to the side and slightly down the point while placing his other foot on the exact opposite side. Placing his right palm carefully atop the point Ichigo raised his legs up and balanced there.

Unfortunately however Urahara had decided to make himself present to observe Ichigo's training and couldn't help but notice the small bursts of energy coming from Ichigo's feet to help him balance. With a mighty jump Urahara struck Ichigo's midsection with his cane causing him to fly off and force him to regain balance in mid air. "You were cheating Ichigo-san. You weren't using your own body strength and balance to keep you there."

"The hell I was! I was doing fine." Ichigo complained wondering why Urahara said he hadn't been balancing there by his own power.

"What I mean Ichigo-san is that you," Urahara pointed his cane at Ichigo, "were using reiryoku to keep yourself balanced. You were cheating."

Urahara could also some streaks of green energy every now and then but they felt too abstract to be called reiryoku. It didn't feel natural to his experiences, but maybe that was one of the perks of being a hybrid, however it looked all too familiar to some other spiritually powered humans that he hadn't been able to catch up with, so it was possibly the same technique. Urahara just continued to watch as Ichigo went back to his after school training wondering if he would actually get to see what Quincy training was like. A scientist needed to know these things after all.

Some time later though and a severely disappointed Urahara Ichigo gave up on simple practices like reiryoku control and decided it was time to test out how far his control had come after a few days of practice. Approaching Urahara Ichigo pulled out his Shinigami badge and let out some green trails of light from his hand to try and spark Urahara's interest.

"Hey Hat'n'clogs, care for a spar?" Ichigo asked approaching the man as he raised an eyebrow in question.

"I have a store to look after Kurosaki-san," Urahara said waving his fan in front of him while grinning stupidly, "besides, I'm much to scar-eek." Urahara said jumping backwards from a black propeller like disk that suddenly flew towards him with some speed.

"Liar." Ichigo stated plainly before continuing with a flash and reappearing behind Urahara bringing his right leg around for a kick, as green trails came out of his foot continuously accelerating his foot as it made impact with Urahara's form sending the surprised man tumbling along the ground before his feet found anchorage and he stabilised himself with his reiryoku while sliding back a few more feet.

"That was a strange technique." Urahara stated not having seen anyone perform the feat that Ichigo had. Never had he seen someone combine his or her own high speed technique into a combat movement like Ichigo had. The kid was obviously full of surprises. Urahara chuckled a bit before unsheathing the blade stored within his cane. "Maybe I do have some spare time at hand after all." Urahara stated before breaking into a run towards Ichigo and promptly vanishing after the first few steps.

Ichigo smirked as green light sparked to life across his torso as he turned rapidly to his right with the badge in hand while activating the black Tsuba shaped projectile. Ichigo brought his right hand up and blocked a backhanded swing from Urahara surprising him greatly as his blade unexpectedly stopped even though it didn't strike one of the black spires. The spot he struck however gave off a slight red glow that seemed to channel around the entire six spires. This gave Ichigo a split moment where green light sparked across his body again, starting at his feet and trailing up his body and into his left fist.

As Urahara observed Ichigo swing his fist forward he held up his own left hand, across the right arm that still had his blade connected to the reiryoku shield and attempted to block the punch. Urahara was successful for the most part but was unprepared for when Ichigo brought his right hand across his body taking Urahara's blade with it before crashing into Urahara's left forcing him to spin a little. This gave Ichigo the chance to kick around from his left accelerate his foot again and strike Urahara in the chest this time sending him back a few metres.

Urahara shrugged indifferently, seemingly unaffected if not for the small (really small) bruise appearing under his clothing, as he stood on both feet again. "I must say Kurosaki-san, that kick of yours is quite strong, the punch as well mind you. The capabilities of the human body continue to surprise people don't they?" Urahara stated. "Now I can tell you aren't taking this seriously, but neither am I, so how about you show me your full power, hm." Urahara looked on anxiously to see what Ichigo's full power would be.

"Alright." Ichigo said grasping the badge he held a little tighter as a white substance burst from it and covered his body, but not before a black undercoat appear on Ichigo's skin. The badge having almost completely covered Ichigo's body with the white substance now ejected both a hilt and blade from either end of it, giving it a machete like appearance. The hilt looked like it was wrapped in a tightly wound bandage while the blade was mostly straight it curved to a point with it's silver edge before coming back and and curving inwards and back out to a straight, directed towards the hilt. Grabbing the hilt, the badge in the centre of the new construction spun into a different position. When finished a black X was on both sides.

_"Hmm, it looks like Kurosaki-san's, fullbring I believe he called it, is made more of hollow constituents than anything else. The armour itself is a prime example of this, a similar reiryoku deposit is found within the mask of a hollow, though the type on Kurosaki-san seems to be much more flexible. Although I must begin to wonder why Kurosaki-san has Hollow reiryoku in the first place."_ Urahara thought to himself as he observed the transformation.

Ichigo gave the machete he held a few practice swings before he looked back at Urahara and grinned a little. Not waiting for Urahara Ichigo vanished with even greater speed than before as he left several after images behind him as he 'jumped' to random locations around Urahara. Getting behind Urahara Ichigo lunged forward with his blade out towards Urahara's right shoulder, his sword arm.

Urahara, no longer surprised as much as before and expecting the unexpected tracked Ichigo's movements carefully and quickly threw his right arm over his shoulder and scooped Ichigo's blade out of it's course before flicking outwards sending the blade away from himself making Ichigo flash away again.

**"Getsuga,"** Ichigo said holding the blade across his body and around his left side, having reappeared on Urahara's left causing said man to turn his head with curiosity, **"tenshou!"** Ichigo roared unleashing a crescent wave of white energy from his blade sending the attack forwards at blinding speeds. Ichigo watched as the attack exploded upon impact slightly concerned for the man that would be his teacher.

Moments before though Urahara's eyes widened at the speed and power of the attack and raised his left hand pointing a finger in front of him and casting a spell that would save him from some serious injury if what the attack boasted was true. **"Bakudō eighty-one Dankū."** Urahara muttered causing a translucent barrier appeared before him and stop the attack. As the crescent attack hit the barrier an explosion occurred that caused the ground to vibrate slightly even from its distance above the ground. The barrier though appeared to sustain no serious strain as it acted, as it should. "Awaken Benehime."

Ichigo stretched out with what senses he had and sighed a little at the fact that Urahara seemed to be unharmed before going around to the other side and releasing a barrage of black and red cross shaped attacks from his blade directly towards Urahara. Ichigo was met with his own surprise however as Urahara had interpreted his move and sent out a red wave of energy that easily wiped out the disks and continued towards Ichigo albeit weakened severely due to the impacts.

Raising his blade Ichigo countered with another getsuga causing the rest of the red to dissipate. The battle so far had been rather slow. Maybe it was time to pick up the pace. Crouching low Ichigo's feet sparked with green luminescence while sheathing his blade on the small sheath on his back.

Urahara, having released the Bakudō was covered in a small smoke screen and failed to see Ichigo's attempt, but with renewed vigor he decided to try and find the limits of this ability Ichigo possessed. So jumping forwards out of the smoke he was surprised to see the blade that Ichigo had sheathed on his back. Continuing through anyway Urahara brought his sword down in an axe like movement.

Ichigo stepped to the left at the last moment and grabbed Urahara's hand with his right, holding the Zanpakuto in place as it struck the ground unearthing a small section. Striking out with his palm Ichigo struck Urahara in the gut only for seemingly nothing to happen, not noticing the small green spark, causing Urahara to smirk somewhat before he was sent shooting away and into one of the small mountains causing the place where he landed to shatter and break upwards like splinters out of timber.

Ichigo himself smirked at his success before sprinting towards Urahara and jumping up for an axe kick. Ichigo watched as Urahara raised both hands, having released his sword, to defend himself against the kick by what appeared to be him attempting to catch it. Deciding to make it even more difficult, Ichigo began spinning forwards. After gaining momentum Ichigo struck Urahara Causing the ground to yet again shatter and some parts, crumble to dust.

Urahara's arms shook underneath the impact, his own natural strength not enough to withstand the force. Having to resort to using his reiryoku Urahara shoved Ichigo off and jumped out of the rubble with a small trail of blood coming down one of his arms.

Landing on both feet Ichigo took off again and struck Urahara with a fist to the abdomen. Urahara however reacted in time and blocked before trying to redirect the force to lessen the blow. Ichigo however just vanished again and reappeared behind Urahara spinning around for a kick.

Urahara quickly raised Benehime in time and raised a blood mist shield only for it to shatter upon impact. Expecting the kick to come through Urahara turned around quickly but saw nothing. Only a moment later did he feel Ichigo's presence behind him causing his eyes to widen considerably._ "So that's his tactic now."_ Urahara thought as he barely avoided a back fist from Ichigo that was aimed at his temple. Feeling Ichigo move again Urahara jumped up off the ground to avoid what he assumed to be a sweep to his legs but was surprised when Ichigo showed the ability to change course midflight and instead strike with his…blade.

Spinning around Ichigo swiped across Urahara's midsection scoring a shallow cut before flashing away again and reappearing on the ground twenty metres away panting lightly. Standing up again Ichigo watched in slight confusion as Urahara sheathed his blade after having resealed his blade. Conceding Ichigo too powered down and walked towards Urahara.

"Mah, Kurosaki-san," Urahara sighed looking down at the cut in his clothing where Ichigo had struck blood as it was now gaining red die. "You ruined my clothing." Urahara whined a little. "Although, other than the new clothes you owe me,"

"I don't owe you anything for that!"

"You are impressively strong for a human." Urahara said. _"More so than I would have thought possible for a human."_ Urahara continued in his thoughts. "However, I must ask how you did some of the things you did. That move where you struck me with your palm, I hardly felt anything from your strike yet it sent me flying through the air. Please explain."

"Ah that was kind of a spur of the moment thing," Ichigo said scratching the back of his head while looking up in thought, "but from what I can recall, what fullbringers do to accelerate themselves and increase their strength is by manipulating the 'soul' of an object like the ground to manipulate it's elasticity or the muscles within the users body to provide greater jumping force, strength and speed. It can similarly be used to stand on water or stand in the air." Ichigo explained allowing Urahara to have a slight grasp of the idea.

"So what you're telling me," Urahara said trying to guess the answer, "is that you tried…or rather should I say, what you did, is that you used my 'soul' to propel me instead?"

"I…guess." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I haven't got all the details. The guy who taught me tried to take my powers and kill me." Ichigo said before coming to a sudden realisation. Urahara gave him his powers back and then tried to kill him. What's with people wanting to kill him? Damn, why couldn't it be future Urahara instead so he could beat the crap out of him.

"Huh." Urahara made out hearing about Ichigo's problems yet again not caring in the slightest. "Well, in any case I suspect that's how you delivered that kick as well." Urahara muttered to himself using a contemplative look while stroking his chin, seemingly now lost in thought.

"Hat'n'clogs…hello…ah screw it." Ichigo said giving up on dragging Urahara out of his thoughts. Turning around Ichigo waved over his shoulder before leaving the underground cavern. "See ya later Hat'n'clogs. I'm going home." Ichigo muttered the last part to himself.

* * *

(Next day: Karakura high)

Ichigo strode through the corridors of the school not really caring much for class today. He was, after all, the only one left in the corridors. Moving along silently without making a sound Ichigo was disappointed when he heard a bell ring and saw all the students pile out of class. He didn't miss the head of orange that joined the mass and tried to make his way around the girl without being noticed.

His attempt was fruitless however as the girl caught site without him noticing and trailed him to the school rooftop where he sat and began to eat. Pausing, Ichigo looked up towards the door hearing an 'eep' before he let out a sigh. Ichigo turned his head away as he again bit into the sandwich he held waiting for Masaki to walk through the door, which she did so slowly and with a guilty smile on her face. Despite the talk she had had with her Aunt the previous night her curiosity still continued to play along.

"What do you want?" Ichigo said with a bored tone. It was probably best he avoided conversation with his mother in the past, but it turns out it can't be helped. What a nuisance.

"You can see ghosts right?" Masaki asked Ichigo causing him to raise an eyebrow and pause as he went back to take another bite. Masaki, feeling now comfortable around Ichigo, moved to stand in front of Ichigo.

"What of it Quincy?" Ichigo snapped rudely trying to deter his 'mother' from making conversation with him.

Masaki displayed shock at first rapidly turning her head from side to side as though Ichigo were talking to someone else trying to throw Ichigo off. "Who?" Masaki said before pointing to herself, "Me?" she said incredulously. Laughing nervously and waving a hand with a stupid grin on her face Masaki continued, "Don't be silly. I couldn't be a Quincy even if I tried."

Before Masaki could react however Ichigo appeared before on his two feet towering over her making her eyes widen slightly at the closeness. Her instant reaction though was to jump back, the hastiness though revealed a poorly done Hirenkyaku making Ichigo smirk. "Point proven don't you think?" Ichigo said rhetorically.

Seeing Ichigo sit back down, Masaki realised what she had done and cursed silently to herself her hand balling into a fist. "Fine, I'm a Quincy." Masaki admitted to Ichigo. "The real question though is why do you have that Quincy pendant?" Masaki pointed at Ichigo's chest where the pendant hung from the silver chain, "Your reiryoku control is so bad that you can't be one. So why?" Masaki asked. Despite theories and what not Masaki had gone to the source and asked for answers personally unlike her aunt who insisted that Ichigo had no spiritual powers. It was proven false when he did 'that' again.

Ichigo's face softened a little when Masaki asked the questioned him about the pendant, "It was my mothers." Ichigo said making Masaki rear back in shock. A Quincy with such poor control, how? "She died before I could be taught anything." Ichigo said before realising how much he said, "Why am I telling you this? Go away!" Ichigo said shooing away Masaki to which the girl unexpectedly complied. "Ugh." Ichigo grabbed his head with both hands.

* * *

(Later that night: Ishida mansion)

Masaki and her Aunt once again sat at the table in the dining hall eating silently, yet Masaki seemed troubled again much to the annoyance of her Aunt who had an almost perpetual frown adorning her face since dinner began. Having enough of watching her niece making strange faces of thought she began the conversation.

"What is it this time Masaki?" The woman asked her niece sighing somewhat, hoping that it wasn't about the boy again.

"The boy that I told you about yesterday," Masaki began causing her Aunt to place down her utensils and cup her face with her hands and shake her head, "it turns out we were wrong." Masaki revealed causing her Aunt to pull her face away from her hands in mild confusion.

_"Wrong? What does she mean?"_ the elder woman thought watching Masaki carefully.

"Ichigo is a Quincy, albeit an untrained one." Masaki said causing her Aunt some mild shock, but before she could ask her question Masaki answered it for her. "No he is not an Echt Quincy, from the sounds of things anyway. He only referred to his mother when he spoke about how he got the pendant. He didn't say anything else after that, only to tell me to go away."

"That insolent brat should treat his superiors with more respect!" the elder woman said angrily. "I'm going to go make him apologise tomorrow. If he's lucky I might accept him into the family as a servant and we can teach him about his Quincy heritage." She continued before going back to her meal.

Masaki just smiled wryly at her Aunt's behaviour knowing that she wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise and went back to her meal as well. Time ticked by slowly for the rest of the meal and both left when they had finished to go to their own rooms.

* * *

(Next day: Ishida mansion – Crack of dawn)

"Really, you don't have to Aunt." Masaki said waving her arms in front of her frantically, only to be ignored by her as her Aunt walked straight past her and towards the front door.

"Masaki," the elder woman said not turning her head to face to her niece as she picked up a navy blue coat with grey fur on the edges to keep her warm during the cool morning, "I'm not doing this only to make him apologise. If what you said is true and he is a Gemischt, I want to know how. His reiryoku signature is too dark to be a simple Quincy. Besides you should begin to learn that you are an Echt Quincy and he should treat you with respect."

With that done and said the elder woman walked straight out the door, well before school hours to track down the boy that Masaki said was a Quincy.

* * *

(Urahara Shoten)

Urahara sat down on the small cushion that was near the counter at the front of his store, bored and with nothing to do. Well, that wasn't entirely accurate, he had spent the past couple of hours analyzing the wound he had received from Ichigo. It turns out that because of the hollow reiryoku used to fuel Ichigo's attacks, the wound he had received was healing at a slightly slower rate than that of a regular wound. Needless to say Urahara had been intrigued by this particular thing and had tried to study it further but was unable to as his own reiryoku had shortly afterward overpowered the foreign reiryoku and ejected it leaving nothing to do for the poor man.

Resting his head in hand as his elbow rested on his knee Urahara looked blankly at the doors that threatened to never open to a customer, until a little black cat walked in through the door that is.

"Ah," Urahara gasped jumping up from his seated position, "Yoruichi-chan! Where've you been?!" Urahara said grasping the poor cat in his iron like grip and hugging it tightly to his chest. "You let the big bad mean delinquent break into my store the other day," Urahara pouted crying fake tears as he held the cat back in front of him to look at it's face, which was quickly ignored as the cat turned it's head away in a tone that said 'I don't care', "and worst of all, he decided to beat me up!"

Well that was news, someone other than the Visoreds that beat up Urahara. _"He probably deserved it."_ Yoruichi thought, snorting at Urahara's antics making Urahara cry even louder.

"How could you say that Yoruichi-chan!"

"I have my reasons. Now put me down before I hurt you as well." Yoruichi said to Urahara not in the mood for his antics at the moment. She needed her daily cat nap after all even if it was early morning. Having been put down Yoruichi resolved to herself that she'd find out just who this mysterious orange haired teen was…and possibly test out how good he was to take on Urahara, heh, it'd be nice to stretch her muscles. She'd been cooped up for too long.

Watching the black cat leave to her room Urahara sighed. So Yoruichi was a failed source of entertainment then, what next…maybe he should've taken that fight with Ichigo a little more seriously and then he would've had more credible data to go over concerning his abilities. He did just jump around most of the time after all avoiding and analyzing all of Ichigo's attacks. His speed was definitely impressive and enough to give most a run for their money. _"Gah damnit."_

* * *

(Some place in Karakura)

Ichigo casually jumped over the rooftops, not afraid that someone would spot him as he headed around the neighborhood. He'd had a close run in with a Shinigami but managed to avoid him through some carefully planned jumps, skirting just below the Shinigami's line of vision as the Shinigami looked out for hollows around town.

Stopping for a rest of one of the taller buildings around Karakura town Ichigo laid down on the glass paneling that was used to construct the centre of the roof. Pulling out some school textbooks Ichigo began to revise all the information in the books he had within a matter of minutes due to his well developed perception abilities, or at least he would have, had a certain Quincy not just shot a hole through the book he was reading.

Looking up Ichigo had an annoyed expression on his face as he faced the black haired middle aged woman that seemingly shot his book with an arrow of blue light. "Do you mind?" Ichigo gestured to the book he was just reading.

"No, not at all." Was the snide reply. The woman stopped talking for a moment as she studied the young man in front of her, her face slowly warping into confusion and incredulousness. "You are a Kurosaki, but you are also something else, a Shinigami perhaps. But a Kurosaki," the woman muttered to herself as she continued to observe the man not noticing the increasing discomfort Ichigo was showing.

_"Ah crap, how does everyone determine the species or relation of someone else through sensing their reiryoku?"_ Ichigo panicked slightly although not showing it as he packed his things into the bag next to him.

Shaking her head slightly the woman failed to realise Masaki catch up and was now standing next to her aunt. Looking at her Aunt's confused look and back to Ichigo who left the smoldering book on the window pane Masaki laughed a little guiltily while looking at Ichigo, "Sorry. My Aunt can get a little protective and overreact sometimes." Masaki said drawing an incredulous look from Ichigo.

"That's your Aunt?" Ichigo asked and once he received a nod in reply asked another question to either calm his fears or come to realise that that pompous ass Uryuu was of some relation to him.

"Yeah, her name is Yuki Ishida and she has a son called Ryūken…" Masaki paused noticing the sudden downfall and metaphorical dark grey cloud appear above Ichigo's head as his shoulders slumped. "Ahh, is there something wrong Ichigo?" Masaki asked only to receive a shake of his head in reply. Masaki was about to continue when her Aunt pushed her aside gently and grabbed a hold of Ichigo's face before twisting it side to side as though to try and check he wasn't some kind of trick.

Ichigo was in slight shock at the woman's move but quickly regained his posture and wrenched the hand off of his face, "What's your problem?" Ichigo said angrily. He didn't like it when people just openly touched him for seemingly no apparent reason, and this woman had already destroyed a textbook of his.

"You're coming with us." Yuki said sternly before turning around to leave. Walking to the edge of the building and off of its side to stand in thin air. "I assume you can keep up." She said before taking off, completely confusing the hell out of Ichigo and Masaki at her almost complete one-eighty in mood.

Turning to Ichigo, Masaki decided to warn him of something. "I suggest you come along otherwise you might get an earful if you don't. She wanted you to apologise originally." Masaki began either not noticing or not caring of the expression that was displayed on his face going, 'what for?' "But now it seems she dropped the incident that happened yesterday where you told me to go away. She actually said something about possibly helping you with Quincy training." Masaki revealed causing Ichigo's eyes to widen slightly with anticipation, and Masaki to smirk when she saw it. _"Hook, line and sinker."_ She'd easily caught his attention with that last part.

"Come on now you two." Yuki said reappearing just off the building again standing on thin air, "My patience grows weary."

"Coming." Masaki called before reaching out to Ichigo, "Come on." Masaki said grabbing Ichigo's wrist and yanking him off the building with her, his green flickering footsteps glowing brilliantly in the dull hue of the dawn of morning light.

* * *

**AFTER STORY NOTES:** Sorry if the fight scene was too slow or not long enough. I have yet to write a fight scene that I consider very good. (I think it's good but could be better)

Ichigo's Aunt wants him to go with her. Why? "\('o')/" (Kinda obvious) I made up a name for her since one isn't presented in the manga.

For pairings, I think I'm now tempted to go and think up of an OC if an appropriate pairing from the list of characters currently in the anime/manga doesn't come to mind (or I use don't agree with other people's ideas, which it may ultimately come down to). Not completely random stupid OP OC (I've seen a few here and there and they ain't that good). I will try to make her stand out a bit but, meh don't know how yet.

Please review


	3. Discovery

A hand trailed over the electrical panel covered in switches and dials, all for a specific purpose. Some were for experiments and others cameras…well actually most of them were for cameras, however most of these cameras were for the experiments. The experiments, oh so many, it's a wonder any of them have survived so long…oh, no, there goes another one. No doubt he'd have to clean up the mess later for Aizen. Him and his precious experiments, despicable.

"I'd rather you stayed away from there Gin." A calm but serious voice echoed in the dark room that was filled with the glow of the monitors on the back screen.

The clack of wooden tabi on the stone floor sounded closer as Aizen approached. Gin retracted his hand and hid it within his sleeve and wore the face splitting smile that he was known for. He rarely stopped the smile, and when he did, it was never without reason. He kept it there so his thoughts would remain hidden, even from the likes of Aizen…though in recent events he wasn't too sure of that anymore. He'd have to pick up the ante.

"See anything you find interesting Gin?" Aizen said now standing beside Gin, his haori swaying behind him. Aizen smiled without the kindness and warmth he usually showed his subordinates, but rather glee and a sinister darkness that he need not hide from one of his accomplices even if not completely trustworthy. That's what Tosen was for anyway, to fill the gap of insubordination.

"No," Gin replied with an un-amused tone to his voice, "not really." Gin scanned the screens in front of him, all ranging from hollowfying Shinigami, which was still yet to be perfected despite the success of the previous eight captains and lieutenants.

They had escaped and Aizen didn't manage to get much data on them. Needless to say the next time they tried the experiment wouldn't be so easy, and since they couldn't hollowfy any more captains or lieutenants, a stabalising agent couldn't be found. The Arrancar project had been running rather smoothly though if he did say so himself, the recruitment process for hollows had been rather easy despite the rumors of how strong Vasto Lorde and Adjuchas hollows were. The arrogance of some was completely out of this world sometimes as well, having tried to fight back even after they were proven to be weaker. Fortunately for Aizen though there weren't any Vasto Lorde among this count.

"Though I really must ask you something." Gin said turning his head towards Aizen, who didn't even bother to turn and face Gin.

"Yes," Aizen said reverting back to the tone he usually used around subordinates and those not of his little group, "what is it Gin?"

"This little do-hicky here," Gin pointed to a flickering light on the panel that phased in and out of brightness although somehow seemed to always remain dim against the light from the screens above it, "I don't think I've ever seen it actin' this way before. I was just wonderin' whether you, having made the thing and all, would know why it's doing that?"

Aizen looked down at the console before him and saw the light as well. For a moment the reason of the lights existence evaded him, but it soon came to and a look of dismissal came over his face. "Don't worry about that. It just alerts of any slight fluctuations in the Dangai, nothing to be too worried about. My research with the Dangai ended a while ago and I abandoned the project. It just seems no one has reset it since the last fluctuation."

Gin narrowed his eyes slightly opened eyes when he looked at the flashing light. What was happening with Aizen and the Dangai? Who knows. He couldn't think of a viable solution to the question. The Kōtotsu limits the amount of research that could be carried out for employment of the Dangai's possible uses. Shrugging to himself Gin turned back to the screen, allowing the light coming off the screens to enter his pale blue eyes so he could see how far Aizen had come in his projects.

"Well I think it's time we leave for now," Aizen said turning around and beginning to walk away, "after all we wouldn't want to have to explain where we've been all this time to the others."

"Indeed." Gin replied silently taking one last quick glance at the monitor labeled 'White' before he followed Aizen through the exit and left to join his Division, a frown adorning his face instead of the usual grin.

* * *

White. Everywhere was white. People dressed in the colour and lived in the colour. The only slight variation among the people of this foreign land was the hair on people's heads and the silver and blue chains with pendants on that hung from them that they wore on their wrists, as well as the odd slight variation in uniform that usually took the shape of a five pointed cross.

Among them were many but only a few stood out from the rest and acted far differently. It was almost as though they were in complete charge, scratch that, they were, at least until a greater power could come to overrule them that is. This power however was still quite a few years away from leading his people, especially with the condition he was in.

Among the mass of white uniforms though there was a girl with navy blue hair that seemed to watch everything around her as though she was about to be attacked. She was discreet about it though and managed to avoid most without much trouble at all.

"Well, well." A mocking voice could be heard that made the girl freeze in her footsteps and a light sweat break out on her forehead. "What do we have here?" The man's voice could be heard as his footsteps came closer to the girl. "Don't answer, it's rhetorical." He stated the obvious before clasping a hand on the girls shoulder and spinning her around to face him. _"The skirts need to be shorter, buuuut it's not like any of the others will listen."_ The man thought referring to the other Stern Ritter while taking in the girl's appearance. "If it isn't the Stern Ritter wannabe?" he smirked in the girls face, "Don't answer, it's rhetorical."

The last sentence made the girl think for a moment and adopt a frown which just made the man burst out laughing and pointing at her face while trying to form coherent words. "You just watch, I'll become a Stern Ritter even better than you 'E' Eraser!" The girl proclaimed making the man stop and look at her with a strange face as though checking to see if the girl still had her head screwed on.

"You're joking right?" the man said raising an eyebrow, "It's not rhetorical."

"I'll become strong enough to take your place!" the girl said to the mans face with defiance and then closed her eyes thinking that she might be punished for her outburst towards one of the higher ups. When nothing came however she opened her eyes and looked back up towards Stern Ritter 'E' and blinked when the man let an almost invisible smile grace his lips before he kicked her sending her crashing into a stone pillar where she coughed up some blood.

Everyone had steered clear of the two and were taking longer paths around the two now as though they were expecting a fight to break out. They didn't stop moving about and progressing onwards as though life was just going along as it normally did, which in all normal happenings this was rather mundane since the fights that occurred with a Stern Ritter was usually with another of the same caliber.

The girl looked up with fear present on her face as the man walked over with a smirk on his face. "Ready to hurt others for your own entertainment but fear getting hurt yourself. Ha! Pathetic, isn't it?" the man said to the girl obviously having some kind of relation or knowledge of the girl. "Don't answer…it's rhetorical." The man then scowled looking down upon the girl. "You've received a mission. You are to go to the world of the living and find out something for the Stern Ritter. There has been a disturbance of strange hollow energy and you are to go check it out. You may kill whoever gets in your way. Mention of this to someone else will result in your demise. Rest up before you go, I have a feeling you'll need to be in peak condition."

The man then just turned on his heel placing both of his hands in the pockets of the white trench coat he wore and walked away with a blank look on his face. Some would think that the sudden change in mood meant that his only source of entertainment was picking on the particular Soldat called Bambietta Basterbine which wasn't far from the truth, it was just one of his very few sources of entertainment.

Bambietta picked herself up and left, wiping away the blood that had gathered at the corner of her lip. Walking past some others with smug grins on their faces she kicked out their legs from under them concealing the two small reishi explosions that happened to each of them, effectively breaking the bones in their legs into small shards. She just smiled to herself as the men groveled on the ground screaming obscenities as others came to help them knowing what had happened.

* * *

(Next day: Weekend, Sunday)

Ichigo grunted as he shoved the only suitcase of possessions he had onto the spare bed in the Ishida mansion. Most of them were clothes and school equipment though, no real personal belongings. Man he really missed his iPod right about now. Too bad it didn't come out for at least another twenty years, the sound tracks included, give or take a few years for each separate album.

Looking around the bedroom he realised just how rich a friend he had when he was still in his timeline. Well-furnished timber polished black, although some natural features remained such as the redness of timber and grain patterns. The timber was used for the beds and furniture and stylish designs in some places showed these features of his mysterious friend. He should've milked the damn bastard for all he was worth, even if he was simply just a good friend, though he would refuse to admit it in person.

Uryuu wasn't really the type to act irrationally or the stereotypical rich kid way, rather he was conformed, well mannered…somewhat anyway, shit would often fly out the window if Ichigo got involved with something. Being a noble of sorts being related to an Echt Quincy and all it was surprising with the way his grandmother acted that he didn't at least receive some form of training when he was younger from his father.

Opening the case on his bed he went about unpacking for his long stay in the home of Quincy's, he himself of course being one as well. Making himself comfortable was essential and if he couldn't do that in the luxurious place he'd been given to live such as this room, he didn't know what would, maybe being back at home in the comfortable bed he'd grown up with, but that was no longer an option.

* * *

(Karakura high: End of school day)

"You will," Yuki said raising her voice a little when she said 'will', "be moving in with us." She finished sternly pointing a finger at Ichigo while both were standing near the school gates.

"What?!" Ichigo shouted in a surprised voice alerting the passerby's to stand clear of the possible ensuing argument…which, didn't happen.

"Uh uh, no buts." Yuki said before suddenly grabbing hold of Ichigo's shoulder and dragging him off to god knows where as he struggled and kicked like a little child while being manhandled…if that was the right word, by a woman who was clearly shorter than him. Seems familiar.

* * *

Ichigo fell onto his bed face forwards to bury his face in the sheets having finished unpacking everything and began mumbling to himself in a very childlike manner at how much of a bossy Grand-aunt he had. Before that happened and in the morning where she had just shot a hole in his text book which he had yet to come up a reasonable excuse for other than 'my dog ate it', she had only requested that he come by for lessons in 'the waaay of the Quincy' as Ichigo had dubbed it with a mystical tone, instantly earning himself a slap to the back of his head.

Rising back up and readying himself to head out Ichigo almost jumped at the voice that came from within the doorway. "Ah, so you're the one my Yuki talked about. She was right, you do resemble a Kurosaki if not for the missing tact, but I'm sure we can fix that up in no time."

Ichigo blanked for a moment snorting silently, _"You haven't met my family, they have no tact whatsoever."_ Ichigo thought remembering all the things Isshin did but maybe that was just a Shiba thing, after all Kukaku and Ganju were a bit of a nutjob themselves. Turning around Ichigo caught sight of the middle-aged man who leant up against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He wore a pair of glasses and had white hair that was combed back all for the suit he was dressed in. What was with Ishida's? Did they all wear suits?

"I'm Soken Ishida," Soken held his hand out to Ichigo who complied and shook it before retracting it back to a safe distance in case he got himself shot by another arrow, "I already know who you are Ichigo. You appeared almost a week ago in Karakura if I remember correctly and according to Keisuke Urahara,"

_"Shit, he knows Urahara! Fuuuuuuuck!"_ Ichigo thought mentally screaming and swearing in whatever order of words he said fit.

"you are from the future…and the son of Masaki." Soken narrowed his eyes at Ichigo. "Is this true?"

Ichigo nodded carefully and was unprepared and completely surprised when he received a bone-crushing hug from Soken. "It's good to meet my Grand nephew, even if he is from the future and technically older than his mother at the moment. But hey, beggars can't be choosers." Soken said in a way that seemed to confuse Ichigo as his eyebrows furrowed and awkwardly hugged back his grand uncle. "Now don't tell Yuki," Soken started back up with a tinge of fear to his voice, "she'll kill us both if she finds out I haven't told her."

"Then why not tell her?" Ichigo said pushing off of Soken, having released his hug. Ichigo just watched as Soken's mouth just opened and closed as though thinking 'why didn't I think of that before!' Well that was what it looked like until he came up with an answer.

"You really don't want to know." Soken said with the voice that hung on most male minds, women can be scary if they want to. "Well," Soken continued as though the conversation before never happened, "I'll be your teacher in Quincy techniques and abilities. Since it's the weekend I reckon we can get started as well. Mind you I'll also be teaching Masaki at the same time so my attention will be divided between the two of you."

"That's fine." Ichigo said finally getting the hang of surprises now. His grand uncle knew who he was. He was snooping beneath his grand aunts and mothers nose and had managed to avoid most attention and complicated circumstances so far, so things were going pretty well. That is if you didn't account for the one person he had yet to meet in the family, though if things went by smoothly no problems should occur.

"Great!" Soken slapped a hand against Ichigo's back making him lurch forward unexpectedly, "We should get going then!"

Ichigo began to worry when Soken began to grin like a maniac as he walked away. As he passed through the doorway though he reverted back to the almost emotionless appearance that seemed to be a trait that all Ishida's possessed when not conversing with each other.

* * *

(Super secret training grounds)

Ichigo, Masaki, and Soken stood within a large room, apparently underneath the privately owned Ishida hospital above them. The strange thing about the room though was that there was no obvious up or down, only gravity to guide the way as the various light sources were placed randomly within the room to give some light to the dim expanse of the large twisting and turning room.

"To begin I would like to just see where Ichigo is at with his abilities so a quick spar between you two." Soken pointed at Ichigo and Masaki. "In this fight Masaki will be allowed full reign of her Quincy abilities," the small 'yes' and fist pump from Masaki having realised what was about to happen and went unnoticed by either of the other two present, "and Ichigo, unless you have any idea how to use Quincy abilities the only ones you are allowed to use is your hand to hand combat and your high speed technique."

Ichigo stood slack jawed, "B-bu, hey that's unfair!" Ichigo complained and then pointed at Masaki, "Why doesn't she get a handicap instead? She's been doing Quincy stuff for longer than I have."

Soken just held up his hand to silence Ichigo. "That's because the current abilities you use aren't those of a Quincy. Besides I hear your speed is quite impressive. Masaki has a hard time hitting fast moving objects," Soken said causing Masaki to chuckle sheepishly, "so if you keep moving I have no doubt that it will be a closely met match. Other than that aim to seriously harm the other." Stepping back and further away from his two students watching as their eyes widened at his proclamation, _"You're no longer children. A bit of this kind of training needs to be done rather than teaching you how to shoot straight."_ Soken held up a hand to signal the two to get ready.

Looking closely Soken noticed that even though Ichigo had been complaining a moment before about not being able to use his complete abilities he was completely calm, or was he just trying to look that way to Masaki by standing still with his hands in his pockets? _"Eh."_ Soken shrugged while rolling his eyes before letting his hand decend.

The first movement came quickly enough as Ichigo sprinted forwards with green light sparking at his feet and a golden shine to his eyes along with the slight maniacal grin that accompanied the dark reiryoku within his soul. Ichigo bent his left arm back across his chest and unleashed it for a chop to Masaki's neck. Time seemed to slow down for Ichigo though as he saw blue lines travel up Masaki's neck and down her arms and legs. The moment Ichigo struck Masaki had vanished.

**"Blut arterie."** Were the words Ichigo heard when Masaki appeared behind him. Masaki conjured up a blue bow of reiryoku and pulled back on the thread, forming an arrow while Ichigo turned around to face her. Masaki was about to fire the bow when the gold gleam of Ichigo's eyes showed allowing him to see her and her to hesitate. Blinking, the glow suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a similar vibrant blue of the bow she held, supposedly just the reflection. Releasing the thread the arrow moved forwards and out of her grip before she backed away using Hirenkyaku.

Ichigo twisted out of the way just in time for the arrow to skim past his cheek and cut it open enough to almost go all the way through to his mouth. Little bright blue specks clung to the wound before sinking into the blood stream and disappearing. Turning around to face where Masaki had gone off to the wound on Ichigo's cheek gradually closed itself. It didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo though as his hand came up to his cheek and swiped away the small amount of blood that was there without feeling a cut. Holding his hand in front of himself Ichigo smirked a little before taking off again. It was almost exactly like that time he fought Kenpachi and his bleeding stopped even after the cut hadn't been closed. There should have been far more blood than the small amount that dribbled out.

Soken narrowed his eyes as he saw the cut heal itself over with the same proficiency as a hollow with regenerative abilities. He had seen the gold in Ichigo's eyes as well although dismissed it as it only stayed there for a moment before leaving. The boy he was teaching was far different than other Quincy. Normally if a Quincy became infected with hollow reiryoku their body would deteriorate rapidly and eventually their soul would be destroyed, as the hollow reiryoku was poison to a normal Quincy. This obviously wasn't the case for Ichigo.

Masaki hid behind one of the walls before peeking around the corner to reveal no one on the other side. Turning back she almost had a heart attack as she swiped out at Ichigo who appeared beside her after she detached a seele snider from her belt with her left hand. Her eyes widened however when Ichigo grabbed her forearm with his right hand and sported similar blue markings to her own. Twisting her wrist a little to try and cut Ichigo a little she gasped when the blue reishi blade just bounced off of the skin and sparked.

Ichigo jabbed out with his left fist into her gut but barely made her budge when the blue lines on her skin flickered and her body became stronger than steel. Ichigo barely held his surprise in as he could have sworn he never saw Uryuu use that ability before. The lines on Masaki's skin flickered again and her flesh became soft.

Masaki launched her knee upwards and nailed Ichigo in the jaw making him stumble backwards slightly but rather unharmed, as Ichigo felt no pain from the strike. Moving back again using Hirenkyaku Masaki summoned her bow and let loose a barrage of arrows, continuously moving her arm back into position to fire one after the other. Ichigo tried dodging each one but was only successful for the first few before he was struck in the chest sending him backwards into a wall.

Groaning Ichigo picked himself up feeling unnaturally tired from the relatively short amount of time he'd been fighting. Maybe it was because he was somehow defending himself against all the attacks Masaki had been sending at him. It didn't matter either way, her speed, strength and power had drastically increased when those faint markings appeared on her skin. Looking down at his palm Ichigo turned over his hand and saw the same kind of faint lines on the back of his hand that trailed up his arm. "Hm." Ichigo pondered for a moment before shrugging it off. He wasn't being overtaken by a foreign entity like his hollow so everything was all right at the moment.

Looking back towards Masaki as she fired another shot him, he 'gripped' the ground and moved out of the way in a burst of energy. Flashing again in another movement Ichigo appeared before Masaki with a trickle of blue light coming out of his feet as well as the usual green flickering that accompanied his light bringer.

"Stop!" Soken yelled for an unknown reason. "Ichigo, it seems you have an inherent grasp of Quincy abilities. For instance those markings under your skin are usually only achievable for Gemischt that have trained long and hard." Soken paused realising that the two were too far away and motioned for them to come closer. "You have poor control though when it comes to using any of your Quincy abilities though. Your Hirenkyaku was terrible, only that other thing you…did, made up for it."

"I did other Quincy techniques?" Ichigo tilted his head questioningly making the other two sigh and realise he really did have no control.

"It seems only your experience saved you from your fight then." Soken sighed again resting his head in his hand and shake it before looking up again to see the annoyed expression on Ichigo's face as he crossed his arms. "We'll continue tomorrow. Masaki, I want you to do some training by yourself while I teach Ichigo to actually control his reiryoku and the reishi around him."

* * *

(Next day)

A hand swept over the panel filled with switches an dials for the monitors above again seemingly uncaring for the talking to the owner had received the day before. Gin just widened his semi-permanent smile slightly when he felt another presence enter the room. Turning around he was greeted with the sight of the other accomplice of Aizen, Tosen Kaname. He was as blind as a bat but could see you clearly with his extraordinary sensory skills that put the form of Gin Ichimaru into perspective.

"Didn't Aizen-Taicho tell you not to get too close?" Kaname asked causing Gin to chuckle quietly to himself. "I fail to understand how this is funny at all." Tosen said to Gin as he stood beside the throne like chair near the back of the room that was used to observe all of the screens at once.

"Don't worry about him Tosen. He'll listen eventually." Aizen's voice could be heard through the doorway. Stepping through Aizen revealed himself wearing his usual captains attire. Strolling casually over to the panel that Gin stood by he placed his hands on a bit of the overhanging bench that was left open and held himself there seemingly already engrossed by the images on the screen. That is until he hit a few key switches and one of the monitors was replaced by the recording of a male human with orange hair.

"Why are we watchin' a recordin' Aizen-Taicho." Gin pointed at the screen with his right thumb, having turned to his left to look at Aizen.

"It's not a recording. This is live in the world of the living. Right now." Aizen said causing Gin's smile to falter if only a little before it grew bigger. Aizen held up a hand to silence both of his accomplices as though anticipating the question they were going to ask, 'Why?' "This human possesses Hollow, Shinigami, and Quincy reiryoku." Aizen revealed. Turning to Gin he smiled. "I wouldn't have found him if it wasn't for you pointing out the Dangai disturbance yesterday. I found him during the night when I came to take a quick look before the night was out. Fascinating isn't he." Aizen said marveling at his discovery of the orange haired teen.

Gin almost felt sorry for the kid as Aizen set his sights on him. Looking at the boy Gin was surprised when he disappeared with a flicker of green light disappearing in his wake. What was that? Gin turned to look at Aizen and ask him the question of what it was but stopped and allowed his smile to drop a little when he saw Aizen's grin grow even bigger obviously now having a larger interest in the boy. Gin faltered a little when he saw a brief flash of surprise move across Aizen's face.

Aizen blinked a little not quite sure he saw what he though he saw. Rewinding the live recording a little he played it in slow motion and stopped it when he saw the brief flicker of white and black cross the screen. The figure also seemed to have a glowing blue weapon in their hand. _"Quincy."_ Aizen thought a look of anger spreading across his face as he raised a fist and slammed it back into the bench. _"That person might be after him, and judging by the difference in reiryoku levels it looks like it might be a losing fight for the boy. Damn, I'll have to continue experimenting after all to find out how to combine a soul reaper and hollow. Quincy is out of the question at the moment. Urahara, you are truly a genius capable of besting me."_

* * *

"Come back here!" Bambietta roared as she shot another blue ball of reishi at Ichigo who avoided it at the last second and watched as it exploded the moment it hit the ground. _"Damn, I'll attract too much attention this way."_ Bambietta thought looking at the small crater where her attack hit with a small frown. _"I'll just have to use my spirit sword instead."_ Bambietta materialised a short broadsword with some effort and struck.

* * *

**NOTES:** A poll has been set up because of a few requests so check it out for pairings.


End file.
